Le Message
by PriscilliaL
Summary: Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit lui parler. Il doit lui parler avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. TRADUCTION


_Bonjour fans de Castle! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour?) J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos réactions face à la traduction de "Sweetheart" . vos reviews m'ont vraiment touchée :) Malheureusement avec mes études, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier la suite avant aujourd'hui._

_Ceci est donc la suite de Sweetheart. Vous pouvez comprendre sans l'avoir lue au préalable mais ça gâcherait le plaisir, je vous conseille donc vivement de la lire ;) _

_Merci encore et toujours à Joy (International08), l'auteure originale qui m'a autorisée à publier cette traduction. Et merci à ma chère Kat pour être une super béta reader. Que ferais-je sans toi?_

_(oh! Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Castle ne m'appartenait toujours pas...)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Il n'est pas sur du temps qu'il lui reste. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes.

Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit lui parler. Il doit lui parler avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. Et ils vont le trouver, il n'en doute pas. Mais il est moins sûr de ce qui se passera une fois qui l'auront repéré.

Il essaie de l'appeler depuis 15 minutes déjà, sans succès. Être coincé dans une station de métro souterraine ne permet pas une bonne réception téléphonique. Mais il a finalement trouvé un endroit où il obtient deux barres. De plus, c'est un lieu bien dissimulé, hors de vue.

Castle appuie une nouvelle fois sur la touche d'appel rapide de son épouse, mais elle ne répond pas. Pourquoi ne décroche-t-elle pas ? Elle le fait toujours –

Mince. Il a oublié.

Elle et les gars sont à Sing Sing. Leurs téléphones ont dû être confisqués. Merde. Merde merde merde. Il ne peut donc pas les appeler.

C'était censé être une journée ordinaire. Enfin, pas totalement ordinaire. Si ça avait été ordinaire, il serait avec son extraordinaire épouse, interrogeant un homme qui avait connu leur victime pendant un séjour en prison.

Au lieu de ça, il était parti tôt pour un rendez-vous, laissant Kate dans leur lit, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres encore endormies, balayant une boucle brune rebelle de ses yeux clos, lui chuchotant son amour. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée, pas complètement. Mais il avait senti son sourire, comme si elle avait inconsciemment reconnu le geste de son amant.

Mon dieu, s'il avait su...

Il l'aurait réveillée. Il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il lui aurait fait l'amour.

Il ne l'aurait jamais quittée.

Son rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Les affaires habituelles. Approuver des illustrations, organiser des séances de dédicaces. Les choses que Paula et Gina semblent trouver tellement importantes pour sa carrière. Il regrette de ne pas les avoir laissées en plan.

Et il regrette que l'écrivain en lui, la partie de lui toujours curieuse, toujours à vouloir observer les gens, les comprendre – il regrette que cette part de lui l'ait convaincue de s'entourer de la foule en prenant le métro.

Il aurait pu conduire, il aurait pu prendre un taxi. Bordel, il aurait pu marcher. Au lieu de ça, il a décidé de prendre les transports en commun, pour s'immerger dans la vie d'un authentique New Yorkais.

Il compose le numéro du commissariat, plein d'espoir, mais l'appel échoue. Il essaye de nouveau en changeant de position. Rien. Il n'y a rien. Aucun signal.

Jetant un œil discret, il aperçoit des familles blotties les unes contre les autres, des mères réconfortant leurs enfants, des époux prenant leur femme dans une solide étreinte.

Castle n'a pas encore compris exactement ce que ces hommes veulent, il sait juste qu'ils ont réussi à prendre en otages tous ceux qui étaient dans sa rame, et qu'ils ont forcé le conducteur à s'arrêter ici, dans une station abandonnée, qui semble être sans issue.

Il n'y a-

Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

L'écrivain navigue rapidement sur son téléphone jusqu'à atteindre l'application d'enregistrement vocal. S'il est chanceux, il effacera ce message plus tard et elle n'en aura jamais connaissance. Sinon...

« Hey, _sweetheart_ », dit-il, à voix basse.

Il peut imaginer son visage, la façon qu'elle a toujours de grimacer quand il l'appelle par des surnoms stupides, et un rire s'échappe alors de ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

« Je sais Kate. », murmure-t-il. « Je sais à quel point tu détestes ça ».

Elle serait en train de sourire cependant. Essayant de se retenir, mais elle sourirait tout de même. Elle l'aime assez pour que même les choses agaçantes qu'il fait habituellement lui valent un tendre, et exaspéré regard, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant contre sa volonté.

« Et je sais que tu te retiens de sourire en ce moment, parce que, secrètement, tu aimes quand j'utilise des termes mielleux avec toi »

« Tu lèves les yeux au ciel n'est-ce pas ? » lui demande-t-il, un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur son visage à la simple pensée de pouvoir la rendre folle. « Je te connais, Kate Castle ».

Il doit faire une pause un moment. Doit repousser le mélange d'amour et de terreur naissant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il dit ce nom qui signifie tellement pour lui.

Il se souvient de tout. Il se souvient de ses cheveux courts quand elle l'a coincé à la soirée organisée pour la promotion de son livre. Il se souvient des regards furieux qu'elle lui lançait quand il l'ennuyait au travail. Il se souvient de sa main sur son genou au bord de la piscine, cette compassion qu'elle partageait.

Il se souvient l'avoir regardée mourir et un an plus tard, l'avoir regardée choisir la vie. Avec lui. Une vie avec lui.

Il se souvient avoir glissé une bague dorée à son annulaire, promettant de l'aimer et de la chérir pour toujours.

« Je regrette que tu ne sois pas là », murmure-t-il, son cœur serré, battant avec espoir et peur et ce besoin écrasant avant que la réalité refasse surface « En fait non. Pas vraiment, parce que si tu étais là... »

Mon Dieu, non. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit là. Il veut qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Il déglutit difficilement, ayant une boule dans la gorge « En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir une chance de te parler. Je ne savais pas si j'en aurais l'occasion. »

Il sait que c'est mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Mais pourtant...

« J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras en ce moment, t'embrasser, sentir ta peau contre la mienne »

Les mots sortent spontanément, et il peut entendre la douleur dans sa propre voix, il sait que si elle doit un jour entendre ce message, ses mots vont probablement rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour elle.

Fermant les yeux, il respire malgré les larmes soudaines obstruant sa gorge. « Tu me manques. »

Une image apparait dans son esprit. Kate vêtue de noir dans un cimetière, un bras autour de sa fille. Une autre : Kate dans leur lit, blottie sur un côté, sa main étendue vers son oreiller. Et une autre : Kate se tenant seul devant une école, regardant leur enfant partir en courant pour son premier jour de maternelle.

Ils ne savent même pas encore si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

S'il ne le sait pas-

Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit seule. Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait à endurer toutes ces choses seule.

« Kate, j'espère que... »

Mais ensuite il entend une voix hurlant, s'approchant de sa cachette. Il entend le bruit de ses _camarades _otages dont l'inquiétude grandit et qui se blottissent les uns des autres.

« Je dois partir, dit-il, je suis désolé ». Sa voix se meurt, il doit finir, il doit lui dire au moins une fois « Je t'aime Kate. Je t'aime tellement »

Il soupire en fermant les yeux, appuyant son front contre le mur de briques en face de lui. Des images de ses yeux et de son sourire brouillent sa vision, et il pose ses mains contre le mur, il imagine que c'est sa femme debout devant lui, l'observant avec son regard adorable. Ce regard destiné rien qu'à lui.

Il se souvient de leurs vœux, la promesse qui les lie quoi qu'il arrive. Il espère que cela sera suffisant.

« _Always_ », chuchote-t-il et il espère qu'elle le croira.

Il s'attarde un moment, respirant puis coupe l'enregistrement.

Son téléphone à moitié dans sa poche, il se retourne et trouve la source de cette voix. C'est un homme, grande et maigre, ses pommettes anguleuses sous la lumière blafarde, les cheveux coupés à ras. Il y a une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'animal dans sa façon de se tenir.

« Et bien », dit-il, sa voix se portant vers la planque de l'écrivain « S'ils ne m'écoutent pas, je pense que je vais la descendre en premier ».

Il fait des gestes avec son revolver en direction d'une femme terrifiée se tenant à quelques pas de lui, ses bras autour d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes.

Le cœur de Castle se fige dans sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas-

Mais il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. Il glisse le téléphone dans sa poche, il espère que Kate le trouvera, il espère qu'elle l'acceptera un jour, qu'elle lui pardonnera ce qu'il est sur le point de faire.

En prenant une profonde inspiration et serrant les poings, l'écrivain s'avance « Non. »

* * *

_Vos avis?_


End file.
